Azumi Haruko
}}|''Appearance #10^36. Minues the haori, of course.}} - }} } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF;" '''Status' Active - }} } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF;" Reddit Username N7Maddeh - }} } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF;" Race Modified Soul - }} } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF;" Birthday August 9th - }} } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF;" Gender Female - }} } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF;" Height 5'9" - }} } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF;" Weight 135lbs - }} } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF;" Blood Type Chlorophyll - }} } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF;" Family Kiryuu Haruko (son) Mikael Haruko (Husband, deceased) - }} |- ! style="background-color: #FFFFFF;" align="center" colspan="2"|Professional Status |- } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF;" Base of Operations Squad 12 barracks and labs. - }} } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF;" Affiliation Seireitei, Gotei 13, SRDI - }} } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF;" Division 12th Division - }} } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF;" Previous Division 2nd Division - }} } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF;" Position Lieutenant - }} } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF;" Previous Position 3rd Seat - }} } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF;" Partner Sumiko Hadashi (captain) Drake Soñoliento (boyfriend) - }} } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF;" Previous Partner Lorcian Kobayashi (Former superior) Yoshito "Yoshi" Tanaka (Ex-boyfriend) - }} |- ! style="background-color: #FFFFFF;" align="center" colspan="2"|Zanpakutō } | | ! style="background-color: #FFFFFF;" align="center" colspan="2" Zanpakutō }} |- } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF;" Release Command Pounce - }} |- } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF;" Shikai Zururi Enma - }} |- } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF;" Bankai Hikari no Jiyu - }} |- } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF;" Sealed Weapon Katana - }} |- } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF;" Tsuba shape Rectangular with and indent on both sides. - }} |- ! style="background-color: #FFFFFF;" align="center" colspan="2"|Statistics |- } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF;" Total Points 68 - }} |- } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF;" Points Earned 18 - }} |- } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF;" Hankou 10 - }} |- } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF;" Reiryoku 13 - }} |- } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF;" Hakuda 11 - }} |- } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF;" Seijuu 13 - }} |- } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF;" Bukijuu 8 - }} |- } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF;" Hohō 13 - }} |} Azumi Haruko is the current Lieutenant of the 12th Division as well as the director of the Intelligence and Recon. division of the SRDI. Appearance She is 5ft 9 inches tall and weighs 135lbs. She has short brown hair. For some odd reason she wears safety goggles, usually just sitting on the very top of her head. She has C-cup sized breasts, bright light-blue eyes. She wears a regular shihaksho, and she usually wears her lieutenant's badge tied to her right arm. She wears black finger-less gloves. Her katana is tied to her lower back. When she really gets serious in a fight, she removes parts of her shihaksho to move more freely. When she uses shunpo, it makes a very distinctive ringing noise. She speaks with a faded Russian accent (for reference: think Tali Zorah's voice from Mass Effect). Her reiryoku is grayish-white in color. Personality Azumi is warm of spirit, eager for action and is driven by a desire to be loved for what she brings to others. Azumi is beyond intelligent, a magnanimous leader and a faithful servant. She is curious and calculating. Once scorned in love, however, she will withdraw the affections and the light, once brilliant, can go cold. Plot 400 years ago, Central 46 approved a project to create cheap, expendable captain-class shinigami. They did this by taking a Vasto Lorde, and putting its soul into a gigai. After that, they inserted numerous shinigami souls into the mix with the Gigai. There was only one succesful test subject. Azumi. She does not remember being a Vasto Lorde, but sometimes feels the pangs of a hollow's instinct and finds herself liking most hollows unlike most shinigami. She is Modified Soul, in a sense. Central 46 cut the funding for the project after even Azumi was unsuccessful. Since she was nowhere near captain level. She had very little reiatsu and only a shikai. No bankai. 300 years ago, 100 years after her creation, she was simply dumped into the Rukongai after the funding for the project was cut. 250 years ago, she met a noble named Mikael Haruko who was Squad 5 captain at the time. The two very quickly fell in love. Mikael visited Azumi all the time. They eventually married. 200 years ago, Azumi entered the academy. She was the top student the academy, every day proving her genius to everyone. She graduated in only a year. On her way home, on her graduating day, she ran home clutching her zanpakuto. When she arrived, her home was ablaze. Everyone around her was being murdered, her husband was nowhere to be found. A man, dying at her feet told her to go to the Squad 5 barracks. So she did, she ran. And ran. And ran. She joined Squad 2 shortly after, landing a position in the punishment force. After a few years, she made an embarrassing mistake. As a result, she was transferred to Squad 12. She seemed to fit much better in Squad 12. She spent the next 100 years rising through the seats in Squad 12 until she got to 5th Seat. 100 years ago, she began her training for bankai. She trained, and trained. Every day. Over the next 100 years until the present day, she took part in very many missions and exercises. About 3 years ago, she was promoted to 3rd seat. A few months ago, she was promoted to lieutenant. She still trains to achieve bankai and obtain a captaincy. Yeah. Powers and Abilities 'Zanpakuto' Zururi Enma: In its sealed form, it resembles a normal katana. The only decoration is the tsuba, which is a hexagon. The two sides parallel to the blade are long, whereas the four sides above and below the blade are shortened, making it into almost a diamond or prism-like shape. It has a green handle. Shikai: To release, she holds her sword behind her back and announces its name and release command. When she releases, her katana becomes a long, wide curved sword with a diamond shaped hole in the base of the hilt just before the blade. From the hole, a blue diamond shaped ice crystal appears. This crystal is the source of the ice waves ability. Also, white wings of reiatsu appear from her elbows. The wings are the source of her healing ability. 'Inner world' Her inner world takes the appearance of a large field with a tree in the center. The grass is a sparkling green color. The tree, is a large beautiful oak tree. Bubbles float all over. The bubbles represent an individual memory. When popped, the person lives the memory. Only Azumi is able to tell which bubble represents which memory. Her zanpakuto spirit takes the form of a proud, beautiful, angel-winged white lion. 'Stats' Durable Combatant (Hankou 12): Azumi has proven to be rather durable and energetic in combat and otherwise. She's been known to be able to withstand large amounts of reiatsu, but she has a restrictive limit. Great Spiritual Power (Reiryoku 13): Azumi is notable for her unnaturally large amounts of Reieryoku. Her reiatsu is noted to be at, or above captain level. Hakuda Adept (Hakuda 8): Azumi has shown a decent skill level in hand-to-hand combat and agility, as she demonstrated during a spar with Drake. Kido Expert (Seijuu 13): Azumi is very proficient in the art of kido, as all of her abilities revolve around the usage of kido and general reishi manipulations. She can use as high as #64. She is also quite capable in kaido as well. Adept Swordsman (Bukijuu 8): Azumi, on very many occasions has shown that she knows her way around a blade, wielding it at a rather high skill level. Hoho Expert (Hoho 13): As a former member of the Onmitsukido Punishment Force, Azumi has great skill in the area of Hoho, being able to travel great distances at a rather quick pace. Genius intellect: Azumi has proven herself to be one of the most intelligent beings both within and outside of Soul Society. Much of her intellect is seen in scientific inventions, deduction of situations, and combat tactics. She is very insightful of other people, allowing her to seemingly predict most things well in advance. Culinary Master: Azumi is the greatest known chef in every plane of existence. She can take basically anything and turn it into nutritious, good tasting food or drink using reiryoku. Her food, imbued with reiatsu is known to have healing properties. Trivia * Her theme song is Two Steps From Hell - Archangel and BACK-ON - Fly Away. * She is allergic to Makato Kiyoshi and feathers. * She must drink 4 litres of chlorophyll every day or she will die. She must inject 100mls of a stabalizing agent and 200 more mls of chlorophyll into her blood stream 6 times a day or she will die. She must do this because her body can not create the chemical (chlorophyll) thst ferries oxygen through her body. * She takes over 300 grams of medication each morning to manage her insanity. * She is ambidextrous but uses her left hand most of the time.